


The Hope And The Warmth

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Poem/fanfic hybrid #2, also featuring Destiel.I am currently on S14.2, so any references to future canon are unintentional.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	The Hope And The Warmth

I was nobody, a random human who wouldn’t be missed, until a supernova shook the world, until I met somebody I never expected to see.

He turned his back on his kin, but found his true family in the place he least expected. 

He had wings of flame and fury, and he filled the night with song and contemplation. 

He joined the freckles on my face together, laughing and whispering that I was his whole universe, the stars and the light.   


He hugged me close, saving me more times than I could even count. 

He was flawed, but perfect still, as I became the light in his life to keep the darkness and regret inside him at bay.

At his voice, my eyes lit up and my mouth formed a smile, knowing we were each others forever, no matter the armageddon ahead of us. 

I am as old as the night and the day, vast knowledge contained within me, grace and power and mystery, a being who went to live with ones unlike himself.

He greeted me when I was rejected by my own race, keeping me close to fire in the cold night of the true, unseen side of the world. 

He tried to shield me from all evil, and is his mind that included himself. 

I looked into his eyes and saw the demons raging there, the hatred and corruption and loathing hissing lies as he cried that he had to let me go. 

I refused, taking the place of a tsunami, breaking down the walls he’d kept up for far too long. 

I would give anything for that human, that one pesky human who never gave up, worming his way into my life and right into my heart. 

I fell in love with someone it was never even prophesied I’d meet, and I would do it all again, for he is the hope and the warmth in my life that I refuse to ever let die. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
